


Concussed

by TheMysticalBraixen



Category: The Dark Pictures: Little Hope (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28140282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticalBraixen/pseuds/TheMysticalBraixen
Summary: An AU in which everyone in which the house fire never happened and everyone is actually real and are college classmates. I genuinely don't know what I'm doing I just like seeing andrew and daniel together :] I'll probably update this regularly since it will follow the main storyline of the game.
Relationships: Andrew/Daniel (Dark Pictures)
Kudos: 15





	1. The Crash.

"You rub that chip any harder, it'll wear away to nothing."

"How long have you been sober?"

"A few days shy of three months."

"Impressive!"

"I heard the first 90 days are the toughest....and roughest."

"I know it doesn't add up but...I get something from holding onto this."

"We're going the wrong way!"

"It's fine, just a quick detour."

"It's not fine!" 

"Calm down, it's all okay!" 

"Oh please, John could you not patronise me!" 

"Could you keep it down please!" 

_**CRASH**_


	2. Stranded.

A faint ringing was all he could hear, it was the type of ringing you'd commonly hear right after an explosion caused by a sort of bomb or a grenade. Moments after the ringing noise came to a halt a few inaudible mumbles could be heard nearby, quickly followed by audible sentences full of worry and panic. 

"Where the hell is Daniel, I can't find him!"

The first voice sounded sharp, definitely frustrated from the sound of it. Quite young and high-pitched. 

"I don't know."

The next sounded a lot different, a lot older and deeper, once again frustrated but somehow a lot more rational than the other.

"Urgghh!"

"Instead of goofing around you wanna lend me a hand here?"

"What do you want me to do John!?" 

John? _He_ didn't recognise the name that was for sure. And for the matter of fact who was _he?_

"Call for help, if you can manage that." The deeper voice spat out in a spiteful sounding manor. 

_Wonder what that's about..._

"I already tried once but...I'm on it."

"Hey Andrew buddy, how are you doing?" 

_Andrew?_

His eyes opened to a blurry figure, clearing up almost immediately. Once his sight had restored he was able to see a tall man crouched down infront of him, the man had dark hair and was equipped with a pair of glasses and a dark brown formal-looking suit, he appeared to be the deep voice from just a few moments ago. Had he been addressing _him?_ Was he Andrew? 

The man stared at him for a while before Andrew realised he _had_ been addressing him. He had no idea what to say though, he was just as confused as anyone else. /p>

"Where are we....what happened?"

_Yeah good idea, should probably understand what went down first before anything else_

"The bus crashed, we're ok though just a little shaken up." The deeper voice or should I say _John_ spoke with a calm rationality to his voice but definitely with a hidden irritation behind it. 

More importantly he mentioned a crash. What crash? Was that why the other voice he heard earlier sounded so frustrated? It definitely made sense I mean, it looked to him they were in the middle of nowhere...but, why couldn't he remember? A crash would be pretty memorable right? 

"If you say so, I don't remember being in any crash..." trying his best to answer honestly, he was genuinely confused, almost frightened about was going on. 

"You're probably in shock, maybe a mild concussion in there too give yourself some time. Stay here, don't move." 

John had gotten up and ran around to the front of what appeared to be the bus that had crashed only to return immediately. _What was that about? John didn't seem like he was the one driving the bus, was the driver gone?_

"Uurghhh!" Another frustrated groan arose from the _other_ voice Andrew heard earlier. When he looked up to see who it was coming from he spotted a woman with short red hair and a green jacket covering a black outfit. The jacket seemed to be tied with a belt around her waist and she wore a large necklace around her neck. "Stupid piece of crap! May as well be dead..." she spat out ferociously, messing with her phone as she walked back their way. 

"Okay take it easy, we'll figure out what to do." John once again speaking in a calm manner, doing his best to keep things under control. 

Andrew was able to piece most of it together by now, he had heard John tell the girl to call for help earlier, it looked like she tried but was unable to. _Were they really stuck here?_

"Hey, anyone up there!?" 

_what?_

The other two rushed over to where they heard the voice coming from but...who was that? Were there more people here? 

"Daniel?" The girl responsed first. Yup, seems like they all know who each other are but.... 

_Daniel?_


End file.
